1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recorder and, more particularly, to a recorder which usually makes a record of analog waveforms and which, when certain conditions occur, functions to make a record of both analog waveforms and a list of data in side-by-side relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recorders which record analog waveforms and also record all input data previously obtained during a given period of time in the form of a list at a certain time have the disadvantage that the recording of the analog waveforms is usually interrupted. Other recorders have been manufactured which compress analog waveforms and make a record thereof in side-by-side relation to a list of data. However, the recorders of this type take a long time to print characters, because this printing operation is performed in step with the recording of analog waveforms.